


CCTV

by j quadrifrons (Jenavira)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, M/M, MAG 133, The Lonely - Freeform, canon-typical Martin pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenavira/pseuds/j%20quadrifrons
Summary: Martin’s not allowed to talk to Jon, but he does get to see him sometimes.OR, I can't allow Jonny Sims to make me happy about something.





	CCTV

Martin’s not allowed to talk to Jon, but he does get to see him sometimes. Not often - there are no CCTV cameras in the Archives, after all, and Jon hardly leaves them any more - but every time he does it seems Martin gets an email with no subject line and no sender, just a little video clip in the attachments. For all Peter Lukas claims to be incompetent with computers, Martin is sure where they’re coming from. This one is longer than the others, a whole thirty seconds. He’s stopped pretending that he’s not going to open these as soon as one arrives. 

The video pops up, and there's Jon. He looks. He looks good. He’s wearing a tattered old uni sweatshirt with the collar of a button-down sticking out lopsided and a pair of jeans faded from age and not fashion, clothes Martin would never have believed Jon would own. He’s half-leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets, chatting with a woman whose back is to the camera but who looks so much like Daisy Martin feels a spasm of guilt, again, at the loss. The resolution on the CCTV isn’t great, but Martin would swear Jon’s lost the dark circles under his eyes, like he’s finally been sleeping. 

He stops talking, listens for a moment, then smiles, not the old twisted self-depreciating smile but something more genuine. Then the two of them move - slowly, maybe limping a little, but without any other sign of injury - through the door and back into the Archives. The video window goes black, then collapses in on itself as the file ends. 

Martin blinks at his screen, willing his eyes to focus and his heart to start beating again. _This is good_ , he tells himself, _this is what you wanted. This is why you’re here._ And it is. It is. After a full minute, he believes it enough to pull up the rota spreadsheet again. It’s Wednesday, and he has scheduling to do.


End file.
